


Regret

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Idiots in Love, Johnlock inspired poetry, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Regret, Sentiment, Sherlock inspired poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: I write a lot of poetry and prose, and it just so happens that many pieces are inspired by these two idiots
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Regret

there is something profoundly heart wrenching, world breaking, about regret

about realizing  _ too late _ that you made a mistake

about finally understanding what they meant, what they  _ really  _ meant

it's a sentiment that is so deeply felt

a pain that isn't only intense, but overwhelming

it's piercing, and startling

like being hit by a train, like running into a wall

it stops you, freezes time, suspends you mid-air

it's like your entire universe comes crumbling down

it's a whole conversation, without a word spoken

it's eyes widening, brows furrowing, confusion and shock

_ oh _

_ oh so, you meant, when you said… _

**_yes_ **

_ you… for real, you… _

**_love you, yes. always did._ **

_ why didn't you say anything?  _

**_why didn't you?_ **

it's a stolen glance, a missed beat, a sharp intake

_ so, this whole time... _

a nod, an avoided stare, an immeasurable sadness

and then it kicks back in

everything, your entire past, conversations and actions, thoughts racing through your mind

but that time, and that time, and all those times

all those things you misunderstood

misinterpreted

years of silent hope, of wondering, of doubts, of "that just can't be", years of "I'm just imagining, just wistfully hoping"

years of playing around the words, years of ignoring the feelings, years of quashing down any possibility

years of denying

_ we're not a couple _

**_well, whose fault is that?_ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of poetry and prose, and it just so happens that many pieces are inspired by these two idiots


End file.
